


The Power And The Glory

by melliyna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written originally for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/"><b>oxoniensis</b></a>'s Porn Battle for the prompt 'faith' Oblique references to S2 and S7 storylines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power And The Glory

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: west wing](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+west+wing), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: porn battle](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+porn+battle), [pairing: josh/sam/toby](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+josh/sam/toby)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: West Wing: The Power And The Glory**_  
**Title:** The Power And The Glory  
**Fandom:** West Wing  
**Pairing:** Josh/Sam/Toby  
**Rating:** R  
**Length:** 340  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Sorkins   
**Spoilers:** None explicitly   
**Summary:** Written originally for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle for the prompt 'faith' Oblique references to S2 and S7 storylines.

It's a Kaddish, a half remembered prayer, at least on Sams part. Josh, who makes jokes that aren't entirely jokes, about lapsed faith and not finding his path to a Synagogue finds the steps easily enough, with Toby. But somehow, it still hurts because Toby will always know it better; know the depths and limits of his Jewishness. Sam, for Sam faith is not faith, as such but a look, a shining certainty in people, in words. Seaborn brightness, tasting of equal parts coffee and oranges, though mostly he tastes like toothpaste.

Sam has always been a morning person, a person about fruit and toothpaste and high ideals. Josh has always tried to feed him donuts. He does, tonight, as Sam sits against Toby, watches him lick the icing off his fingers, watches Toby leave bites marks, marks that might have been meant for Josh, probably were. They leave scars on Sam, Josh biting his lip hard enough to get a gasp out of Sam, a verbal as well as a physical mark. Toby leaves other bruises, but with Sam, he always murmurs words against him, in his ear and softens his fingers. Josh, Josh keeps his hands in Sams' hair, keeps his mind on the mouth around his cock, on the circles that Toby makes against Sams' back.

When he grabs Toby, they bite each other. And Josh, Josh is so horny but he thinks of impeachment, of secrets that are out in the open, but not because they were never Toby's secret or Sam's, not the way they were for him. Hurt me, he wants to say to Toby, hurt me and maybe we can make this work. Because it worked before, right. It burns, when Toby fucks him, hard against the wall, hands around his wrists. Not kissing him, pressed against his scars though.

And Sam is soft against his back, the prayer and the faith that binds them together, in this mess of scars, secrets and favoured and not so favoured.


End file.
